


Черная помада оставляет следы

by Graanda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Kissing, getting turned on by fighting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graanda/pseuds/Graanda
Summary: Горе их врагам
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Asajj Ventress





	Черная помада оставляет следы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black Lipstick Tends To Stain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870422) by [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka). 



— Это будет проще, если ты меня развяжешь! — крикнул Оби-Ван и постучал по стене цепью, которая стягивала его руки над головой.

Асажж глянула на него сквозь свежую дырку в груди солдата, оставшуюся от ее светового меча.

— Как по мне, ты неплохо справляешься!

Оби-Ван пнул другого солдата, помогая себе Силой и отправляя его прямо под обстрел все еще работавшей винтовки его мертвого товарища. Парню этого хватило, он повалился и выбил из рук винтовку — кругом плюсы.

— О, действительно? Ну, спасибо! — Кеноби подпрыгнул, едва избежав топора гаммореанца. — Это было всего лишь предположение, понимаешь?

Оби-Ван снова прыгнул, на этот раз обернувшись над своими скованными запястьями, и, используя цепь как опору, остался стоять на руках. Гаммореанец удивленно посмотрел на него. Кеноби подмигнул и отскочил от стены, тут же приземлившись прямо перед ним.

Звук проломленного черепа почти не был слышен за шипением мечей Асажж. Она закружилась, рассекла последнего солдата пополам, а затем повторила, закончив разворот и снеся ему голову.

Тело свалилось на пол с глухим, отчетливым звуком. Асажж выключила меч прежде, чем оно коснулось земли.

— Было достаточно и раза, — пробормотал Оби-Ван.

— Я заканчивала разворот, — Асажж подошла к нему, покачивая бедрами.

Она словно танцевала. Она всегда выглядела так, что сразу и не поймешь, танцует она или дерется или делает и то, и другое разом. Кеноби попытался сглотнуть и понял, что у него в горле пересохло. Зачем он вообще про это подумал?

Асажж на секунду вновь включила меч; это смотрелось почти случайно — всего лишь одна вспышка света, если не брать в расчет дыру в горле гаммореанца.

Она была так близко, что Оби-Ван мог ощутить тепло ее тела, почувствовать на ней запах озона от ее меча.

— Его трудно прервать посередине, — выдохнула она, наклонившись ближе так, что почти коснулась его губ.

— Его?..

— Разворот. Круг. Падение, — она прижала его к стене, и ее руки коснулись его связанных запястий.

С тем же успехом она могла бы его приковать. Он не двигался, все в нем горело желанием, нуждой… Чего именно? Он задумался, задрожал. Тело просило сделать движение, наклониться к ней, коснуться ее бедрами, ощутить сквозь одежду…

— Это, — обронил он, задержав дыхание, — это определенно будет проще, если ты развяжешь меня.

Асажж улыбнулась. Ее нога скользнула между его бедер.

— Как по мне, ты неплохо справляешься.

«Да, — пробормотал Оби-Ван в Силе, когда она поцеловала его. — Разумеется».


End file.
